


Sam has had enough

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Series: Destiel One shots [7]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Not set in any timeline, Trapped In A Closet, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: Sam is annoyed with Cas and Dean, so he locks them in a closet, with a note about a thing called "Destiel"





	Sam has had enough

Sam has had enough, the eye-fucking, the quick glances at each other, especially the sexual tension. So he had a plan, he was going to lock them in the closet,  _ because that's where Dean is most of the time anyway _ . Sam went over to the closet and wrote a note, “Castiel, Dean, I believe it’s time to discuss what some would call, ‘Destiel’ Dean already knows what it is, so why don’t you explain it to Cas.”- Signed Sam. He walks in and places it on the inside of the door, and closes it. He then makes his way back to the map room and sat down near Cas.

 

Dean walked in and as he was about to sit down, Sam speaks up, “Wait, before you sit down, can ya’ get my green flannel from the walk in closet, please?” Dean stood up muttering something along the lines of, “Seriously Sammy?” As he left the room, Sam stood up and grabbed Cas’ arm, “C’mon Cas.” Cas obliged to the younger Winchester brother. Sam brings Cas to the hallway where he sees Dean inside the closet,  _ as always, _ so he shoves Cas in and closes the door, locking with with a deadbolt and shoving a couch in front of the door.

 

Dean turns to see Cas and the door getting shut behind him, “Goddammit Sammy!” He ran over and attempted to open the door, angry at himself that he forgot his lockpick, by this point Cas had picked up a piece of paper and read it, “Dean, what is ‘Destiel’?” Dean froze, how the hell did Cas hear about Des-, Sam. Of course it was Sam. Cas read the note and passed it over to Dean, who also read it. He looked at the ground and back at the door, banging on it, “Sam! This isn’t funny! Cas, can’t you mojo this door open?” Dean looked back at Cas who squinted at him, “Dean, tell me what Destiel is.” Dean banged his head on the door, “Sam I’m going to kill you!” He turned back to Cas, “Man, you don’t need to know, really, it isn’t important. Sam’s just being a bitch!” He made sure to emphasize the ‘bitch’ to make sure Sam could hear him, “Jerk!” Yep he heard Dean.

 

Cas persisted, “Dean, if it’s this important to Sam, then I believe I should know.” Dean was finding it hard to tell Cas the truth, he didn’t even know why, he didn’t like Cas that way, right? Whatever Cas would probably find it humorous or just be confused. “Cas, Sam and I were working a case a year or two ago and there was these girls, putting on a play, about our lives, based on the books Chuck wrote. Apparently a few of those girls think we… should be…...together.” Dean lowered his voice as he finished his sentence. Cas breaks the awkward silence, “But Dean, aren’t we together often?” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his own hair, “They mean,  _ together _ as in a relationship, romantically.” Cas tilted his head and looked Dean in the eyes, “Do  _ you _ think we should be together?”

 

Dean’s face reddened quickly. He was hoping Cas wouldn’t take it seriously. He chuckled nervously and looked at the ground, “Like you said, we are all the time.” 

 

    “But Dean, they want us to be together in the romantic sense, is that what you want?” Cas persisted, he wanted answers, he needed them. “I-I guess I wouldn’t  _ exactly _ be opposed to it.”

 

Sam heard Dean and shouted “Finally!” and moved the couch away from the door and opened it, “Alrighty guys, now talk.” Sam walked out of the room, leaving a fidgeting Dean and a gaping Cas.

 

Dean looked up at Cas, “Cas, say something, please.” Cas stood and walked over to Dean and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, I feel the same way.” Dean grabbed Cas’ face and pressed their lips together, ever so slightly. Cas returned the gesture by running his hand through Dean’s hair while Dean pulled him closer. 

 

A few moments later, they both pulled away, swollen lipped and awestruck. Dean looked into the face of his newly found lover, “I love you Cas.” “And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I really like the way it turned out


End file.
